


Without You

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Coma, Crying, F/F, Hospitalization, Jori - Freeform, Sad Ending, Soft Jade West, Tragic Romance, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: Angst one shot again . . .
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro/Trina Vega, Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 13





	Without You

I walk into the white room and sit on the chair next to you bed. 

Grasping your pale smooth cold hand, I hold it loosely

"Hey baby, I just got back from school. I had to work with that bitch Meredith. Her voice in its entirely just pisses me off. Beck and Andre finally got together too. Im not sure if I told you last week. But Cat and Sam are together, along with Robbie and Trina. Weird huh? Your ghastly sister was complaining about him not too long ago but now, she's snogging him in any and every corner she passes."

I take a deep breath, pushing the tears to the back of my throat.

"I know, you told me to stay strong, but its getting harder each day. My mom left today. For good this time. I-" Tears hold my words back as they force themselves out of my eyes.

My breaks at the sight you plugged into all the different machines and as I go to speak again, my voice breaks. Weakness seeps through the cracks pain has formed inside me.

"You need to wake up Tor, I can't do this without you.Coming here everyday, seeing you so unresponsive and distant makes my heart burn. I refuse to give up on you- even if the rest have. I believe in you Tor, I believe in us. . . I'm scared to be alone. Your my anchor, the thing that keeps me running.I love you so damn much that I cant function properly without you."

By now tears are running down my face, gliding around the small curves. Staining my pale skin. Words come out in broken forms, reflecting the state my heart has been left in.

"Its been 5 months Tor, what am I supposed to do?"

I give in to the sorrow drowning me and bury my head in your sheets, sobs racking my body as your heartbeat slows before completely stopping.

My breath hitches in my throat as the amount of screams I want to let out, dont match the amount oxygen I have. 

The doctors rush in and push me gently to the side as they try to revive you heartbeat. 

So we can see those brown eyes that fill us with joy everyday, so your peppy and happy voice can fill our ears. I know that it will never come true because the doctors stop pushing on your chest and pull out a piece of cardboard

"Time of Death: 16:46"

I sit down on the cold floor and push myself into the nearest corner, allowing silent sobs to fill my mind and the tears to rapidly hit the ground. 

Your parents rush in, tears already soaking their eyes, they look over at me and your mom runs over to me and helps me up and out of the room.

As soon as I leave the room its like the sudden reality of the situation truly hits me, it's not one of the nightmare i've been having or the dreaded thoughts.

It's real

Your really gone. . . 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired kinda from Without You by The Kid Laroi


End file.
